pvzkomiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Blover's Komiks Wiki:Rules
General * Treat all users with respect. * Don't spam or vandalize. * No cursing in articles, comments, or discussions. Light use of swearing is permitted in comics, provided they are censored, kept to a minimum, and are not intentionally or by definition prejudiced towards any person or group in real life. ** "Minor" swears (like damn, hell, crap, etc.) are permitted, provided they are not used to insult actual users or used liberally. * Don't troll or flame users. ** Do not feed the trolls. If you spot one, do not attempt to react, respond, or intervene, and notify staff immediately. * Absolutely no plagiarism. Do not copy pictures, characters, writing, etc. from other sources and claim them as your own. * Do not cheat for achievements by fluff-editing; that is, cutting up edits into needlessly smaller chunks to pad your edit count, making useless edits to fulfill achievement quotas, etc. * Follow all sitewide policies. * This is not a roleplaying site. We currently do not have a dedicated section for this, and likely never will due to the lack of a forum. * At least some effort is required in all of your work. Follow established guidelines for pages. Articles may be pruned if the majority of the userbase see it as low-effort. ** A wasted drawing is worse than none at all. Run comic ideas through critique (either by conversation, blog, or a discussion tagged with "Drafts and Critique" or "Ideas and Transcripts") before attempting to draw them. * With the exception of a character's history, archived characters and articles are not to be further referenced on this wiki after the decision has been made to archive them. Characters * You are permitted to use characters from this wiki, under one of the following conditions: ** The character is an article in good standing that you made yourself. ** You have obtained permission to write with the character from the original author. * Avoid making satellite characters (characters that are driven purely by interactions with other characters.) ** Like-wise, try to avoid making Mary Sues (implausibly flawless/wish-fulfilling characters.) * Self-inserts are fine, but try to avoid going overboard with them. Pairing self-inserts with other self-inserts or characters heavily modeled after real people is strongly discouraged. * Overly complex characters are discouraged to prevent unwanted mischaracterization. * You are allowed to make minor deviations from the personality of a character on this wiki if they are not yours. Content * No crossovers. Additionally, copyrighted content in general cannot make up the majority of any article on this wiki; small references here and there are fine, but, for example, making a Pokemon battle the focus of an issue is not. * The established tone of this wiki is a very lighthearted one. Heavier topics are allowed, but do not go overboard with them. This includes (items in bold have a permanent ban from this wiki): ** Religion ** Politics ** Controversial topics in the news ** Crime ** Depression and suicide ** Homicide, death (when not played for comedy) ** Drugs ** Sexual content, ''including intentional appeal to fetishes'' *** Reproduction can also fall under this category depending on the circumstances. When in doubt, don't write it in, or ask a staff member before proceeding. Writing * Semi-formal writing is to be expected on most pages, excluding user pages and discussions. * Infoboxes are available for use in character and comic pages. Usage in their respective pages is highly recommended. ** These infoboxes sometimes need to be updated, and information inside previously made infoboxes may be updated accordingly without prior notice. Images * When uploading images for characters or comic icons, try using larger sizes to minimize the visual effect image compression when putting it in an infobox. * There is no strict syntax for naming uploaded images, but do name your images similar to their respective pages for easier navigation. ** Say, you are uploading an image for Blover. The name of the image must have the keyword "Blover" in it, regardless of affixes (ex. new_Blover, blovernew, bloverv2, oldblover, bloverimage, imgblover, iconblover, are all permitted names). ** If you used a non-keyword or offensive name for an image, you will be given a reminder from an admin. Category:Blover's Komiks Wiki Category:Guides